Love's Secret
by lady pearl2005
Summary: Summary coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Love's secret

(Heero and Relena)

Chapter one: Faded memories and secret meetings

_Love is the strongest force in the universe. It can overcome all obstacles that life throws your way. But when your love is a secret and the result of that love an even greater secret the test of trust and affections are put to the test._

"_Will I ever see you again?" a lone figure lay on the ruin bed after a night neither will ever forget or she hoped._

"_You know that there's a possibility that I will die in the next battle," Said man then proceeded to put on his pants that were thrown across the room._

"_I know but you should know how I feel about you," said woman clutched the bed sheet to her naked chest as she sat up on the bed._

"_Don't, don't say anything," said man's command fell on deaf ears for he heard his lover say the words he didn't want to hear her say._

"_I don't care, I love you and nothing will change the way I feel about you. I have no regrets, tonight was magical and even if you do regret what we did I will never regret." Said woman gasped as her lover forced her on her back as his lips scorched hers in a kiss that held so much fire behind it she felt like her soul was set ablaze._

"_Never, never will I forget this night nor will I forget this most precious gift you've given me. So don't think for a damn minute that what you and I did was out of desperation and fear. For the past few months you have clouded my mind and I have thought of no one else. Even if I do die in battle you should know that I love you too." The two lovers then proceeded to show each other their love once again and did not awaken until the first light of dawn shone._

_*one month later*_

"_You're what?!" Said man couldn't believe what he had just heard from the woman who had followed him to space and didn't miss her flinch mistaking his yell for anger._

"_I said I'm pregnant, about a month along. Please don't hate me, I'm sorry I let this happen and I still don't regret what we did that night and I promise if you want to leave-,"Said frightened woman was cut from her tirade as her lovers lips descended onto hers._

"_We're going to be parents, now I have a reason to complete my final mission. But you have to stay hidden?" Said man felt his lover shake as tears of joy, fear, anticipation and love fell from her eyes and onto his strong chest._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Can we really do it, can we really raise a child knowing what our lives will be like. I mean heaven knows what will happen after the war and…and…" Said woman just cried as her fear took over._

"_We'll think of something my love, so please don't cry. I promise that I'll protect both of you."_

_*eight months later in a small town hospital*_

_The sound of a baby's cry could be heard through the silent night as a small child was brought into the world after so many months._

"_He's here, our son is finally here." Said woman shed tears of joy for finally seeing the little treasure that she carried within her for nine months being held by her lover now husband._

"_He's perfect my love and you were wonderful." Said man bent down to kiss his wife's sweat covered forehead before handing their son to her so he could feed._

"_My love have you thought of a name to call him yet? He can't live without a name forever love." Said woman looked at her husband as she feed her newborn son being attentive of any small matter that might harm or frighten him._

"_I was thinking of Kenji…Kenji…"_

"Relena wake up sleepy head!" Relena jumped from her chair as Duo and Hilde woke her from her slumber.

"Man this is the third time this week that you've been daydreaming at your desk Relena. Are you sure you're alright. You look as though you haven't been sleeping much at home. Have you been working late at night again?" Hilde heard the door open and saw Heero walk in with two cups of coffee and what looked like more paper work for Relena. It was well past closing time for the others, but as the Vice Foreign Minister there's no such thing as a nine to five work day. The same could be said for Heero since he was one of Preventers top agents he too had his fair share of late nights with paper as well.

"Hey Heero, I was wondering where you've been since last night. We missed you at Quatre's party. Hard to believe that Quatre's going to be a dad in seven months with twins no less." Duo held his wife by the waist as he sat down in one of the chairs in Relena's spacious office.

"I know I'm sure both he and Dorothy are very happy. We all know Quatre's sisters are happy since they just found out that they're going to be aunts and have yet to stop arguing about who gets to be the first Godmother." Relena just laughed along with Duo and Hilde before going over what was scheduled for the next few days. Before long the sun began to set further signally that it was time to go for Duo and Hilde.

"Hey we'll see you two tomorrow, Hilde and I have dinner reservations tonight so we'll catch you two later. Just try and get some sleep guys remember you two are only human not machines. That goes double for you Heero. I don't think Une can stand dealing with a cranky Heero first thing in the morning. That and I don't think she likes the idea of having to patch up the many holes in the wall thanks to you shooting off your gun at every intern we send to make sure you're up." Duo then proceeded to drag his wife out the door thus leaving Heero and Relena alone to finish their paper work without having their friends hovering over them.

"I'm so happy for Quatre and Dorothy aren't you Heero?" Relena saw Heero nod his head while sipping his coffee.

"It's hard to believe that a few years ago she actually ran him through with a sword and now she's having his children, but I'm happy for Quatre and Dorothy." Relena then took a sip of her coffee unaware that Heero had locked the door and now stood behind her and proceeded to rub her shoulders.

"Is that really how you feel Relena or are you hiding behind a smile like you've been doing since five years ago?" Heero's hands then proceeded to wander beyond her shoulders to her waist where they rested as Heero began to nibble on her ear.

"I heard you were sleeping at your desk again this afternoon. Love you need to tell me if I'm too much for you at night. Besides I was a little rougher than normal last night and I'm sorry." Heero felt Relena kiss him on his cheek before giving him a genuine smile that made his heart soar higher than Wing Zero.

"No you were beyond wonderful my love, besides I was the one that tempted you in the first place. And as I told you before I have no regrets. Last night was intense but I wonder what brought out that side of you last night. Could it be that one of the delegates was trying to push their son on to me in hopes that we'd marry some day or was it just because you wanted to shot him knowing you couldn't," Relena shrieked with laughter that sounded like bells to Heero as he lifted her into his strong arms while positioning her in his lap while he sat in her comfy desk chair.

"It's a little bit of both Relena just add in a little work related stress along with some sexual frustration to make it complete, besides you and I are long overdue for a vacation. And I have the proper motivation that will help hurry our vacation along," Heero then pulled out a letter that made her smile as bright as the sun itself.

"It would seem our little treasure misses us as well and I know you miss him too. I know being separated from him is making you sad Relena but I promise this will be the last year that we'll be apart." Heero felt Relena snuggle into him crying silent tears of sorrow as she slowly drifted to sleep while Heero spoke.

"I'll read you the letter love just rest,"

'_Dear mother and father,_

_Today was another fun day, today I learned about the Edo period of Japan. It was so amazing and scary too but I wasn't frightened one bit. I also learned how to make mother's favorite shortbread cookies. Of course a few of them were burnt but some came out alright. I really miss you ka-san, tou-san but I know that I'll see you soon. Also I made a new animal friend. He's a red and white husky puppy dog with blue eyes. He's really fast like he's flying on wings so I called him Tsubasa. He's real sweet and likes vegetable soup and wild fish. Mr. Norman said that dogs are very loyal and protective of children like the legend of the Fu dogs you told me last year. I can't wait to see both you and mother and I love you both very much,_

_Your little boy, _

_Kenji Alexander Yuy_

As Heero finished reading their son's letter he noticed that Relena had fallen asleep. With gentleness that only Heero knew he picked up his sleeping wife of five years and placed her on the couch that he had insisted that she put in there months ago.

'_I promise Relena we'll be the family that you've dreamed of for years. Just have a little more patience, everything will be fine.' _ Heero then put the blanket that was on the back of the couch around his sleeping princess then went back to Relena's desk to use the vid-phone to make a very important call.

"Norman." An elderly distinguished man with both a mustache and an eye patch on his left eye appeared on the screen in front of Heero. This man was Norman an old friend of Pagan who Heero and Relena hired years ago to watch and protect Kenji in their absence.

"Yes Master Yuy how may be of service."

"I need to know how Kenji is really doing. You know how he is when it comes to telling us the truth. I have a funny feeling that he's hiding something from us but doesn't want us to worry."

"He has his mother's kind and gentle heart sir, but I'm glad you called. It would seem that there are several new boys in his class and they've taken to mocking him about how you and Miss Relena are never around for him."

"Bullies, it figures he wouldn't tell us about that."

"Please understand sir he only wishes for you to be proud of him. You are aware that he has seldom human friends and a variety of animal friends, including Tsubasa." Norman heard his master chuckle for a few minutes before answering him.

"Yes and it seems that he's taken a liking to this dog so I don't see any reason he can't keep it. But don't let him know about that just yet. But on to pressing matters, in the past few days there has been negative activity in the Tokyo area that involves a group of terrorist trying to start something, Norman did you find out anything about these guys?"

"As a matter of fact I did sir, but I'm afraid you won't like what I have to tell you."

"Tell me all that you know Norman, I fear that these guys are getting a little too close to home and I don't want Relena to worry any more than she is now. She has enough worry with several conferences to worry about and meeting with several delegates from the colonies as well."

"Just as busy as ever right sir, it amazes me how she can handle all of that and still be a wife and mother in secret. This makes me wonder how you've kept this secret from your most trusted friends along with Young Master Kenji very existence sir."

"Norman do you know the reason why Relena and I chose to keep Kenji a secret along with our marriage?"

"It's a thought that has crossed my mind on occasion several times sir but I just chose never to voice it."

"The reason we kept not just Kenji but our marriage a secret is to protect ourselves and to protect Kenji as well. He's young and doesn't need to be in the media's eye. It seems like the paparazzi have nothing better to do than harass politicians and their families. We want our son to have a peaceful life far away from politics, strife and the usual gun slinging mad man. But most of all I want to protect him from the evils of my past. It seems that my past is coming back to haunt me and I don't want Kenji to caught in the crossfire nor do I wish for him to learn of my bloodstained past just yet. I want him to remain as innocent to the world as long as he can. And until he asks I don't want him to know."

"Understood sir, but there is something else that I wish to ask of you."

"And what is that Norman," Heero was surprised when he saw his son pop up from out of nowhere holding what looked like a giant bamboo shot.

"Is this bamboo big enough for the Tanabata festival this year Tou-san?" Kenji surprised both Norman and Heero but made both smile none the less.

"It's perfect son, but aren't you supposed to be in bed right now? I know for a fact that you still have school for two more weeks before summer vacation." Heero saw his son blush before moving the bamboo out of the way to talk to him.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's on your mind son," Heero then saw his son look somewhat confused and frightened and was shocked by what he said next.

"Daddy, remember when you told me to be wary of strangers and people that seemed weird well two weeks ago I began to notice a strange man hanging around the schoolyard. He didn't do anything or come near any of the students but he was always writing something down on a notepad. I know it's not right to judge people right off the bat but there was something not right about him. You always told me to trust my instincts and well my instincts were telling me to call you and let you know. Did I do the right thing daddy?" Kenji was surprised by what his father said next.

"Kenji you did the right thing by telling me, and I assume you told your teachers about him as well,"

"Yes sir, I did tell my teachers and they're keeping a close eye on this man."

"Good boy, you did the right thing by following your instincts since you don't know if this man could be trusted or not. I'm very proud of you Kenji."

"Thank you daddy," Heero then saw his son yawn causing Heero to smile at his son.

"Now I believe it's time for you to go to bed Kenji. Goodnight and remember that your mother and I love very much."

"Goodnight daddy, I love you too. Give mommy a kiss for me."

"I will son, now off to bed and Norman I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Of course goodnight sir,"

"Goodnight Norman," Heero than cut the link and turned to see his wife still asleep only part of her blouse had come undone. Thus giving Heero a view of the golden chain which held her wedding ring he had given her years ago. He too held a golden chain around his neck that held his wedding ring too and not a day goes by that he doesn't thank heaven for the three gifts she gave him five years ago; her heart her soul and his wonderful son. But now Heero had another problem to worry about. The man his son had described could pose a problem and it was time to call in a little extra security until both he and Relena brought Kenji back with them.

'_Relena's not going to like this but I'm not taking any chances. Besides she'll forgive me once I surprise her in the morning. Besides she and I are due for a vacation and no one would mind us disappearing for the next three months but we'll worry about that later. Right now sleep is sounding real good right about now. But for now I don't think we'll be leaving this office for the rest of the night.'_ Heero then moved Relena to lie on his chest and allowed him one of the few chances he had to hold his sleeping wife without having to worry about being disturbed by the outside world. One of which was his brother-in-law who was going to kill him when he found out the truth but Heero would worry about that later. Right now his wife's lithe body and steady breathing brought him to a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile half way across the world, evil lurks and has its eyes on ruining the life of Heero Yuy.

"So what did you find out?"

"You were right, the boy is his son. You'd half to be blind or stupid not to know who his father is."

"That may be true but it's the fact that we know who his father is that brings up a problem. The boy no doubt informed his teacher of your presences at the school and I have a funny feeling that he's also informed his father also, which means we must move quickly before that bastard finds out about us."

It would seem that Kenji was right not to trust this strange man. Now it would seem that he and his boss have plans for the small boy and Heero. But that is a tale for another day.

*To Be Continued*


	2. Chapter 2

Love's secret

* * *

(Heero and Relena)

Chapter two: Surprises, secrets and a family made whole

*_Last time Heero and Relena shared a small but precious moment years ago and resulted in a wonderful boy, their son Kenji. Both parents are happy and love their son with all their hearts. However to protect him from not just the media and Heero's past both parents have kept their son along with their relationship a secret. Now with new information given to him by his son, Heero decides that now he must act before his son is involved in something that could harm him.*_

* * *

In the dead of night within the bustling city of Tokyo, a shadowy figure emerges from a dark and dank alley to continue his research of the small boy from the school yard. This man's main objective is merely to watch this boy and wait until this man hears otherwise. However unknown to this man the little boy that he was to watch was a lot smarter than he realized. Said man had no idea that the little boy he was watching had called his father the night before and right now became a marked man.

"Something tells me I'm going to have to be careful with this kid. I have a sinking feeling that his dad's watching me this very moment." Said man then proceeded to the school grounds unaware of how right he was that very moment. For at this very moment about a few thousand miles away a certain 'perfect soldier' was waking up with his angel within his arms.

_*Miles away in Preventer HQ* _

Within the tall looming building that gazed at the surrounding buildings, high in the office of the famous Relena Peacecraft lie two bodies cuddled upon the coach which became a makeshift bed for the two. One body belonged to Relena while the other belonged to her long time friend, protector, lover, husband and father of her only son Heero Yuy. It was barely dawn and the two were deep in the recesses of slumber unaware of the problems that were about to accrue. It would seem that the other Gundam pilots knew that their friends were indeed still here for both of their cars were still in the parking lot.

"Well it looks like those two spent the night here again. This makes three times this week that this has happened." Quatre began to walk down the hall along with his friends as they made their way to Miss Relena's office to wake her and send her home for a much needed day off.

"Yeah but can you blame those two. To them there's no such thing as 9 to 5 work day and the thought of taking a day off means the worlds going to slip into chaos." Duo walked next to his friends as they made their way to the elevator.

"That maybe true but you have to admire their determination to maintain the peace that has befallen both Earth and the colonies for the past five years. But even they need a break once in awhile." Trowa pressed the button on the wall once all were inside and made their way up to where their friends were sure to be.

"True but even those two are foolish to put the well being of others before their own health. This little problem of theirs is wearing my patience thin. I don't remember signing up for babysitting two grown adults as part of my Preventer duties when I took this job years ago." Wu Fei growled out as he followed the others down the hallway to wake up Relena then make a foolish attempt to wake up one of the deadliest men on the planet. However neither one of the pilots were aware that they were about to 'kill two birds with one stone' when they came to Relena's office door.

*_Inside Relena's office_*

Heero was enjoying the feel of his lithe wife form against his body. It amazed him how much her body remained the same even after giving birth to their son. Heero had to chuckle a little at the thought of the little miracle that they created. Their son was a wonderful and bright boy who filled his heart with joyous pride as the days passed. Kenji was the perfect combination of both Heero and Relena. Heero could tell that Kenji was going to be the perfect little gentleman but Heero also knew that his son was just as smart as he was. It was only a matter of time before Kenji started to dig into his dark past and find out the truth. Heero wasn't worried about his son finding out the truth, he knew his son was understanding and very mature for his age. What worried Heero the most were the people that were out there that wanted his blood. Heero knew he could handle those monsters but for the life of him Heero couldn't think of what to do if anything happened to his son. His dark past was the main reason Heero kept his son and Relena a secret but Heero knew he couldn't keep this secret up for long.

Over the past few weeks Heero began to notice a change in Relena that she didn't herself. It was small things, like the fatigue and constant extra sleeping during the day. Then there was the slight change in her eating habits. Heero noticed that Relena began to eat things she usually didn't in the past like clams and Relena hated clams with a passion. And the eating strange food was just the tip of the iceberg, Heero notice that Relena was eating twice the amount she usually ate in a day. In the past when that happened, it was because Relena skipped breakfast to which Heero had to put a stop to. But now since Relena had started eating regularly, it was more than she should take in. Heero knew something was wrong with his little wife and figured now was the time to get some answers before something else happened. Before Heero could ponder what was further wrong with his wife he felt Relena's body start to wake. Heero then looked down and saw the beautiful blue eyes of his wife stare at him for a few minutes as slumber finally left her.

"Good morning love," Relena stretched her arms before leaning over to kiss her husband's lips with a quick peck before he turned into something else.

"And good morning to you as well Relena, how do you feel this morning still tired?" Heero almost purred when he felt Relena nuzzle her face in the crook of his neck and wrap her arms around him once again.

"I'm far from tired my love in fact I feel rather energized this morning for some odd reason. I don't know why but I just feel energetic." Relena began to rub her hands on her husband as they continued to lay together in the sweet silence of her office.

"That's good to hear since for the past few weeks I've been noticing some changes in you and it's starting to make me worry a little bit. I wanted to bring up going to the doctor with you last night but you had fallen asleep on me." Heero heard and felt his wife sigh as she lifted her head to gaze into his eyes with equal worry.

"Heero I know you're worried and to be honest I'm worried too. I'm more tired during the day then I should be and my appetite has changed somewhat. And add in to the fact that I miss my baby boy so much and my handsome sweet husband more than anything. All this stress is not good for either of us." Relena then cuddled back into her husband's arms before she continued to express her worries. "Also I can't stand many of the politician's that I work with who are just waiting for me to screw up it just so…ugh!" Relena felt her Heero chuckle deep in his chest and felt his hand on her face and sighed in content.

"Relena I know you're frustrated and your work load is probably not helping much so I want to give you a surprise." Heero then pulled out an envelope from the back of his pocket and placed it into Relena's hands.

"I was hoping to surprise you with this later tonight after work but I think now would be the perfect time to give this to you. Consider this an early birthday gift love." Heero watched as he saw his wife pull the envelope open and saw her eyes widen with what she saw.

"Heero these are plane tickets and there's three. Two of them are from a round trip and the other is for one way," Relena was shaking with excitement at what her husband was about to tell her.

"Well the reason for that Relena is simple. The first two tickets are for us to head to Japan and have that long overdue vacation we've been putting off for years. And the final ticket is for-," Before Heero could finish the sound of the ever annoying God of Death voice was heard coming from the door and he was anything but quiet.

"HEY RELENA TIME TO RISE AND SHINE PRINCESS AND GREET THE DAY!" the sound of hitting could be heard from the other side followed by a string of curses in Mandarin along with heavy sighing.

"They have the worst timing in the world." Heero all but growled and shook his head as Relena just laughed before she kissed him on the cheek in hopes to make him feel better.

"They're our friends Heero they just want to look out for us. Now how about you tell me who this other ticket is for before Duo finds a way to break the lock and spoil our alone time." Relena maneuvered herself so she was straddling Heero's hips as she took his face into her hands and brought it close to hers.

"Well since you're so eager to get your answer, the third ticket is for," Heero then leaned close to Relena's ear and whispered the last part since he heard Duo picking the lock on the door. Of course none of that matter since Relena had pressed her lips to Heero's in a blazing kiss that made both of them forget about their friends who had just opened the door and were graced with the sight of their friends lip locked with each other. Of course it was Duo who brought them back to reality with his talent for being as blunt as he can be.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the sound of Duo shouting brought the two out of their love filled haze long enough for Heero to reach under couch and pulled out one of the many guns he had hidden in this room and shot three rounds in the direction of his friends.

Luckily being trained to think fast each boy move before either one could be hit with either stray bullet, a vase of flowers however was not so lucky. And this was the scene that Une walked in on as she was making her way to see why Heero had yet to put those reports on her desk last night.

"Should I care to ask why you four are lined up against the wall looking as though death had just walked past you or should I take a guess at the three stray bullet holes in the wall that you guys did something stupid and pissed Heero off?" Une was graced with nervous laughing coming from both Duo and Quatre while Trowa and Wu Fei stayed lined up with the wall. Une then turned to look in the path that the boys were heading and realized that Heero was in Relena's office and put two and two together. Une realized that the boys walked in on a private moment between Heero and Relena with negative results on their part. Une knew how protective Heero was of Relena and loved her with all his being even if the stubborn man wouldn't admit it or so she thought.

"I'm going to guess that whatever Heero and Relena were doing in her office is the reason for the Heero's temper at 7:30 in the morning. Now you boys know my rule about ridiculous antics before my morning coffee and Danish. Now perhaps that now that Heero has made his point he can tell me why those papers that he was suppose to do last night are not on my desk this morning like I told you to do or should I just head to the lounge and get my morning caffeine and sugar and wait until Heero calms down somewhat to receive my explanation?" Une received her answer when she saw Heero exit the room with his famous 'Death Glare' pointed at Duo and his friends. Before any blood could be shed however Quatre decided to be the voice of reason.

"Um…Lady Une perhaps you should wait until we sort things out with Heero and we not only explain our intrusion but why we're all up here to begin with. This should probably take us about an hour or so ma'am" Quatre sighed in relief as Une turned and went down to the lounge and receive her much needed sugary energy.

Once Une was out of sight, Quatre turned to see a fuming Heero Yuy glaring at his fellow Gundam pilots and friends. Now Quatre was a man of many things but common sense wasn't one of them at the moment. Quatre knew that Heero valued his privacy even if that privacy involved Miss Relena. Quatre was sure Heero was going to kill all of them if either one blabbed about what they just saw a few moments ago. It would take a sheer miracle to get Heero to forgive all of them for this intrusion. Thankfully that miracle came in the form of Relena who had come out of her office to stop Heero from harming their friends. Of course that didn't stop Heero from glaring at his friends so Quatre tried to pacify Heero by apologizing before things got worse.

"Heero you must know that we never meant to barge in the way we did." Quatre noticed that Heero was still glaring at them so it was going to take a lot more apologizing and sweet talking.

"The others and I know and understand your value for privacy for not just yourself but for Miss Relena. And you have to believe me when I say that what we all saw in that office I can assure you we will be taking to our graves," Quatre started to become a little nervous when he noticed that Heero had yet to put the safety back on his gun and like his other friends began to sweat bullets. However it would appear that whatever angels or saints watching over them saw fit to send Relena over to try and pacify their infuriated friend.

Once Relena placed her hand on Heero's shoulder the others relaxed and all of them said a silent thank you to the Lord almighty when they heard the safety latch click and saw Heero put his gun away. For whatever reason Heero calms down within Relena's presence and the guys weren't going to question the reason for this but just count their blessings and be glad that they're able live to see another day. Of course that didn't mean that Heero was going to forgive them instantly but the guys were going to take what they could get until Heero forgave them once again.

"Okay while I don't like you guys coming in unannounced, and we'll talk about that later; I know there must be a reason why you guys are here right now so what was so important that it couldn't wait until one of us opened the door?" Heero for all his being was trying very hard not to kill his friends, including Duo since he was the one that opened the door in the first place. But Heero's anger was slowly ebbing away as Relena leaned closer into his shoulder but his anger was still there.

"Well Heero the reason why we're all here is to or was to wake up Miss Relena since she didn't go home last night. And the only time she does that is when she has mountains of paperwork. Also you tend to stick close to Miss Relena when she pulls all nighters anyway so we figured if we came to her office you wouldn't be very far behind." Quatre had to clear his throat and chose his words carefully hoping not to further anger his friend.

"That was nice of all of you and I'm sure Heero-kun appreciates the kind gesture but next time could you just wait until one of us opens the door so this won't happen again. I don't think Lady Une like the idea of having to call the repair people every other day to patch up the holes in the wall that are the result of Heero's ire. And please do Heero and myself the biggest favor of our lives and not tell anyone else what you saw in my office. And anyone includes my brother. I hate to say this but he still doesn't like Heero for some reason." Relena had a slight inkling as to why her brother hated her husband and knew that once the truth was out her brother was going to have a greater reason to hate Heero. And the only thing that Relena wanted more than anything in the world was peace between the two men she loved and an end to this bitter rivalry thing that those two had.

"Trust us Princess the last thing that we're going is tell that overprotective brother of yours about what the two of you were doing. I don't think the world is ready for those two to pick up where they left off in their last battle." Duo then turned to face Heero with a goofy smile on his face as he walked towards his friend thinking nothing would happen to him and to the surprise of everyone in the hallway, Heero didn't move to strangle the Death God pilot.

"Okay that aside, we do have another reason for being here and it involves what Sally reported last week about that group of assassins that are still running amuck out there. It seems that their next target involves a group of former military dictators who converted to total pacifism." Wu Fei pulled out the folder that he was carrying and handed it to Heero before he began to relay what the others had found out.

"And Heero I'm sure you're well aware of the attempt on Emperor Wilton last week that brought this group to our attention. It would seem that each of their targets had something in common but the problem is we don't know what that is. However once Emperor Wilton awakens I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tells us everything he knows." Relena was confused about the reason this Emperor, who Relena had met not just two months ago, would be willing to talk to Duo and the others about what was going on.

"That's good to know anything else I need to know before I head down to talk to Une or can we adjourn this little meeting? There are still a few things that Relena and I need to talk about. One of which is the lunch meeting she's supposed to have with that Senator's son." Relena knew where this was heading and knew that Heero wasn't about to let her go on any meeting with this guy. As far as he was concerned Relena was his and his alone. This just made Relena sigh at how jealous Heero could be about something so trivial. Relena belonged to him even if the world didn't know. But Relena decided to wait until they were alone to discuss this matter further since she also wanted to talk about the surprise Heero had just given her. Of course that didn't stop their friends from being the lovable but nosy group of guys they were.

"Heero I'm sure that Miss Relena has no intention of spending any unneeded time with Senator Fritz's son than need be. To be honest the guy is nothing short of a creep." Trowa decided to voice his opinion on the matter of the Senator Fritz's son before Duo said something to make the matter worse. Of course that didn't stop Duo from adding in his two cents anyway.

"I think creep is putting it mildly, the guys has no respect for women whether their married or not. The fool is a full blown playboy and a guy like that I don't want to be around more than need be. I guy like him could get guys like us in trouble. And while I'm grateful that I don't have a wife that throws knives when she's mad like Trowa's does, my wife can shot a gun as well as any of us and I'm not for coming home and finding my sweet loving wife holding a gun in my direction because of that fool." Duo saw the others nod in agreement since no one liked this guy. Once the guys got married they found how much they enjoyed having someone who loves them as much as they loved the other more than anything.

"Okay that aside can we please leave before something else happens that results in more gun fire. We have to talk to Une anyway about our next assignment anyway. Also Noin wanted to see all of us and discuss the small mishap of our last mission that resulted in Duo ending up with cocktail shrimp in his pants and I'm still trying to figure that one out," Wu Fei then began to walk back to the elevator while being tailed by Quatre and Trowa. Duo however decided he should stick around a little longer and find out what was going on between Heero and Relena. There was more to those two then they let others know and judging by that kiss they all saw it was defiantly more. However Duo never got a chance to find out thanks to the painful tugging of his braid by Trowa.

"You really want to press your luck with Heero don't you Duo. You do realize that whatever is going on between those two is none of our business and whatever that secret truly is; both Heero and Relena will tell us when they are ready. Also I don't feel like dragging you butt down to the infirmary for the sixth time this month because you decided to eavesdrop on the deadliest man on the planet. After Wu Fei and I had to literally hold Heero back and keep him from strangling you with your own pony tail you would think you would've learned your lesson by now." Trowa added more force as he dragged his friend into the elevator with the others. Of course that didn't stop Duo from voicing his opinion to his friends.

"Hey I know but something has been going on between those two and as far as I'm concern Heero and Relena are hiding something big from us. I respect their need for privacy when they need it," Duo saw the skeptical gazes his friends were giving him and ignored it as he continued to explain his worries. "And before you say anything I learned my lesson the last time I followed Dorothy around. As much as I hate to admit it Quatre, but your wife is downright deadly when she wants to be. But that aside I'm really worried about those two. Is it a crime to be concerned about the wellbeing of my friends?" Duo then continued his rant as the elevator went down further.

As Duo continued to rant, Heero and Relena returned to her office to continue their talk before their friends interrupted them. Of course that little interruption couldn't take away the bright smile on Relena's face.

"Are you serious Heero, Kenji is really coming to stay with us? No more being apart from each other? We can enroll him in school out here? We'll be a family and everything will be alright?" Relena was borderline tears at the thought of her baby boy finally being with the two of them once again. A stray tear began to fall down Relena's cheek followed by another and soon a waterfall of tears was cascading down her face that not even Relena could stop, she was just so happy.

"Yes Relena Kenji is coming home with us. But there's something you should know that quickened my decision. It would seem that trouble is brewing in the Tokyo area and I don't want my son to be in the line of fire, so to speak should that trouble head his way. I had a small talk with Norman last night and he confirmed that trouble was brewing. Also Kenji has missed us dearly and I want him to grow up under my line of sight." Heero then pinched the bridge of his nose before he continued talking to his wife. "Also it would seem that you mother has stated that if she doesn't get to see her grandson soon she'll make certain that I'll be placed in front of the nearest firing squad she can find. It would seem that we're not the only ones that miss Kenji my love." For all of Heero's training the one thing he was never taught how to deal with was the fury of his mother-in-law. While the woman knew how much Heero loved his family she wasn't so happy with him when both of them told her their plan. It was the one time Heero was certain that the woman hated him with a passion. Heero then felt his wife embrace him as she continued crying tears of joy. Heero just laughed and held Relena for a few more minutes. Then it dawned on Relena that the tickets that Heero had shown her were set for next week which made her think of how they were going to pull this off without their friends finding out.

"Um…Heero how are we going to leave? I have about six meetings next week not to mention the delegates from the colonies will be here next weekend. How in heaven's name are we going to leave? I hate to admit it but our friends watch over us like hawks, not to mention that crazy gunman that tried to kill me a few weeks ago along with the other delegates." Relena felt Heero tighten his grip on her as Relena began to shudder at the memory of the incident. Heero growled at the thought of that crazed man that tried to kill Relena and failed miserably. While Relena wasn't hurt it burned Heero that someone had taken a shot at her on his watch. The look of pure fear was something Heero never wanted to see on Relena's face and he'd be damned if that ever happened again.

"I know and that's why I was hoping you would be up to disappearing for a while." Heero saw the shocked surprise of Relena's face as he gazed down at her before he continued to speak.

"Before you say anything and I mean anything Relena, just think about it for a minute; you're tired more than you should be, I have so many vacation days along with you that are just begging to be used and I'm beginning to worry about your health tenshi. Your body tends to go through some strange changes when you're stressed and for the past few months you've been acting rather strange. I don't like the idea of you making yourself sick from all your work whether its stress related or not. Also you're long overdue for a doctor's appointment and don't argue with me on this Relena. The minute we leave this office and this building you and I are heading to the doctor's," Heero then lifted Relena's chin and gazed into her eyes, " I just want to make certain that you're in good health and all this worry is for nothing." Heero heard Relena sigh as she placed her head on his shoulder. Relena knew Heero's intentions were for her sake and her wellbeing but there were times that she wished that he didn't worry so much. Granted Relena had been feeling a little out of sorts for the past few weeks but she was fine. It was nothing more than stress on her body. And stress made a person do strange and crazy things. But Relena knew her husband better than anyone and knew for a fact that Heero wouldn't rest until Relena was at one hundred percent.

"Ok but Heero you to promise me that after this you tell me the other reason for bringing Kenji home and I want the truth, the complete truth Mr. Yuy. I know you're hiding something and it involves that new terrorist group. Heero please you have to be honest with me, is my baby in danger?" Heero gazed at his wife as she looked up at him with fearful anxiety in her eyes.

"Relena I'm not going to lie to you and this has something to do with that group of quacks that we talked about earlier. For some odd reason not having my son near me with those guys running around is making me a little apprehensive. Those guys are getting a little too close for comfort. And I don't want Kenji to be in the line of fire should he get involved somehow." Heero was never going to admit that he was frightened for his son's safety but Relena knew he was just as frightened as she was if not more.

"I know you want nothing more than to protect us Heero but what does Kenji have that these men could possibly want? He's nothing more than a little boy." Relena was surprised by what her husband said as he let her go and began walking out of her office.

"Yes he's just a little boy, a little boy with my genes and blood. That alone is enough to bring him harm Relena. But remember that those who come near my family will meet a horrible end." Heero then began to walk further down the hall to the elevator to join his friends.

However unknown to either Heero or Relena a small undetectable camera was hidden in the wall sending fed to a certain someone who had yet to learn when to mind her own business. The thrill of danger was in her blood and whether she was about to become a mother did nothing to stop her. And said woman was none other than Dorothy Catalonia Winner. While she had stopped her silly little attempts to piss Heero off that resulted in her being scolded by her friends for her foolishness the thought of Miss Relena being miserable without Heero was something that she was not going to let happen. However Dorothy was surprised to find that she didn't need to meddle at all to get those two together. In fact Dorothy was surprised when she saw from her many cameras that those two were as close as her and Quatre. Dorothy knew that those two had been together for some time now but for the life of her couldn't find a way to get them to go public with their relationship.

"There has to be a way to get those two to spill the beans about their secret relationship. Of all the people in the world those two have got to be the most stubborn and mule-headed." Dorothy began to ponder how she could get those two to spill their secret and then she thought of something. The tickets that she saw earlier, yes they were for a round trip to Tokyo. Yes all Dorothy had to do was play this out accordingly and she would get those two to spill the biggest secret of all time. Now all she had to do was convince her lovable husband to take her on a trip to Japan. One of the upsides to being pregnant was she could get her Quatre to do anything she wanted with the use of her body. God bless pregnancy hormones and their wondrous effect they had on her body. And as soon as Dorothy heard the door open then close she knew it was time to put her plan into action.

*_One week later*_

In a very crowded airport lobby we find our favorite pilots sighing in relief at finally landing while their wives went to use the ladies rooms while the boys retrieved their bags. As the boys waited for their bags one thing kept going through their minds that only Duo could voice in his own special way.

"Okay am I the only one wondering just how the hell we ended up here in the first place or is this the jet-lag talking?" Duo heard the collective groans of his friends as they gave a disgruntled answer.

"I mean how did we all end up coming here to Tokyo in the first place? I mean all I remember was Noin saying that our next mission would be given to us today and yet we're all here in Tokyo. What the hell is going on here and why is this happening to us?" Duo grabbed his and Hilde's luggage as it came into view while Trowa grabbed his and Catherine's.

"It's simple Duo you see our dear friend Quatre who is about to become a father was seduced by his dear charming and pregnant wife into coming here to spend a holiday and somehow word reached our wives about this trip so they also wanted to come as well. And seeing as how none of us wanted to become friends with the couch we all agreed to come on this trip/mission." Trowa placed his bag next to his friend Quatre who was a nice shade of red thanks to Trowa.

"Guys I'm truly sorry about all of this but Dorothy did make a valid point about this trip it would be relaxing and full of unknown surprises. But Dorothy did promise that she and the girls would stay out of trouble while we worked on this mission. By the way how come Heero didn't come with us? I was certain he was assigned to this mission like the rest of us." Quatre began to look around in search of his wife and the other girls hoping they would be back soon.

"As luck would have it Une gave him the next two weeks off thanks to his latest doctor's report. Something the doctor said about the damn fool needing to relax once in a while like regular people. The bottom line is he's not here but we are and to be honest this is going to be a pain in the ass." Wu Fei grumbled as he waited for his wife to return along with the other women while he waited for their luggage.

"Well Heero does have an insane amount of vacation time built up and it was only a matter of time before the doctor gave the order for Heero to take a break. I'm just surprised he agreed to go without a fight. I'm starting to think that Duo's hunch about something going on with him was right." Quatre gave a sigh of relief when he saw his wife and the other's return from the restroom with smiles on their faces.

Once their entire luggage was accounted for, Quatre and the others boarded the rented limo and made for the hotel. As the ride to the hotel went Duo and the others noticed how tired their wives were since the moment they sat down in the car they all fell asleep. Enjoying the quiet ride the boys began to ponder where the hell Heero was that very moment unaware that Heero was closer than they realized.

After checking in and letting their wives get some much needed rest the boys decided to check out some of the restaurants in the city. While the food on the plane was alright, the boys wanted a taste of some of the Tokyo's famous cuisine.

"Hey how about checking out some of the ramen shops around here? I hear that it taste better than the packaged stuff you buy in the store." Duo began to salivate just thinking about an authentic ramen meal.

"Easy there Duo, we'll get something to eat in due time but first we have to contact Noin and the others and let them know that we made it here." Quatre then pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number while walking with the others to a secluded spot to talk and was graced with a very familiar voice on the other line.

"Judging by the call I take it you guys made it there in one piece. Now about your assignment; you boys need to find and capture a contact for this new terrorist group that's causing trouble. While I would leave this up to Heero, he's on vacation. And to be honest I'd rather not have to deal with the mountain of paperwork that comes from when he completes a mission. Not to mention visiting the guys he puts in the hospital because of it."

"Miss Noin we promise that we'll be as discrete as possible. But how goes the search for Miss Relena, has Zechs found anything yet about where she could have disappeared to?" Quatre and the others heard Noin groan before receiving their answer.

"No and Zechs is determined to find out where she ran off to. That man is every bit the overprotective brother that we all know and will probably drag that girl back here kicking and screaming if he has to." A small collection of snickers could be heard over the phone so Noin decided to move this conversation along.

"Look guys just do us all a favor back at Preventers and if you happen to find Miss Relena please keep a close eye on her and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Don't worry Miss Noin if we do find Miss Relena we'll keep an eye on her. We'll call when we have the target in sight and in custody." Quatre then heard the line go dead on the other line and knew that Noin had hung up.

"So now that we have our mission details how about we get something to eat and head back to the hotel? I'm sure the girls are wondering where we are right now including Dorothy." Duo began to laugh as Quatre all but ran back to the hotel to check on his pregnant wife.

Once back at the hotel with food in hand the others decided to head to bed and get an early start in the morning. So as the night slowly began to drift the pilots and their wives to sleep; another couple was anything but sleeping at this very moment.

In another part of town we find a man and woman cuddling each other after a bout of passion that neither had felt in what felt like weeks. Said man was none other than Heero Yuy and his lover was none other than the missing Relena. It would seem that Heero had stolen Relena away for their much needed vacation and decided stealing Relena away was better than waiting for her to finish with her duties for the week. Which of course angered Zechs to no end since he couldn't stand the thought of his sister alone with anyone he couldn't kill and Heero was one of the people he couldn't kill and Heero relished in this knowledge. Of course that meant Heero couldn't kill Zechs either since he was the only blood relative of his wonderful wife. And speaking of his wife he had yet to hear how her appointment went once they arrived in the city. Before they took off, Heero had called the Darlin family doctor to have her examined and was anxious to find out the results of her exam. However Heero ponderings were set aside when he felt the sweet lips of his wife upon his neck signaling that she was awake and ready to play some more.

"It would seem that someone has caught their second wind. Are you still upset with me for stealing you away still tenshi or have I been forgiven?" Heero all but purred as he gazed into the lust filled eyes of his wife the sheet that had wrapped around her slowly sliding off to reveal her bare body to his hungry eyes.

"Hmmm…I'm still miffed that you stole me away like that love but I think I can be persuaded a little more into forgetting the whole thing as long as you promise to make me scream." Relena squealed as Heero had flipped them so she was on the bottom making his body tower over hers.

"I think I can find many ways to persuade you tenshi the question is can you handle it?" Heero then began to ravish his wife long into the night reviling in the glorious sounds of his name being screamed into the heavens as he brought Relena to complete and total ecstasy. Heero continued to ravage Relena long into the night and didn't stop until close to dawn. Of course neither Heero nor Relena were aware how close their friends were in the very city where their little treasure was hidden. However as the passion had once again washed over the lovers neither party cared. The only thing that matter to Heero or Relena that very moment was the wonderful pleasures that they were sharing.

_*The Next Morning*_

As the sun began to rise on the busy city we find the Gundam pilots up and ready to start the day. Once down in the lobby the boys left the hotel and began to look for their target. Noin had informed them that he was last spotted hanging around a school yard.

"So this guy will be hanging around a school yard filled with kids huh? What kind of sick guy is this person?" Duo was seething at the thought that this guy might have done something to those kids. It turned his stomach along with the others to think that anyone would harm innocent children.

"Don't worry Duo from what Miss Noin was informed he stays on the other side of the street where the school yard resides. And it would seem that one of the students was slightly suspicious of this guy and informed the teachers. I doubt this guy will try anything since the teachers are watching him like hawks at the moment." Quatre and the others then made their way to where their target would be standing. It took the boys twenty minutes since they were walking by foot and the school was only four blocks from their hotel. Once they arrived they were graced with the sounds of childish laughter and chatter. It would seem that school was just beginning for these young children and all were eager to get to class today.

"I wonder what the hurry is for these kids anyway. What could be so important that they're practically rushing into the school?" Duo had to move over to let three little giggling girls pass him as they made their way to the school yard along with the others earning a laugh out of the former God of Death. Trowa and the others had to laugh as well at the sight of each child rushing to make it into the brightly decorated school.

"Well whatever the reason it's safe to say that these kids are safe and sound. But I don't see our target anywhere. Maybe it's too early in the morning I mean look around; there are too many parents and kids at the moment if this guy truly does have something planned. Chances are he'll wait until later to try something. I suggest that we take shifts keeping an eye out for this guy." Quatre then turned his head and spotted a small bistro not too far from the school along with several small shops that lined up along the block and figured out a plan.

"How about we each head into one of those shops and hang there until our target shows up." Quatre saw his friends nod their heads as each went into different shops. Surprisingly Quatre ended up in a baby shop to buy a book for fathers to be and help figure out some of the weird things going on with his wife's body to help ease his worried mind.

Two hours went by before their target decided to crawl out of the hole he was in. However within those two hours neither Quatre nor the others noticed a familiar black car pass by and park in the school parking lot. Nor did they notice two familiar faces walking into the school building. And the same could be said for the couple who just entered the school to surprise their son with a visit.

*_Inside the school*_

"I still can't believe that we're taking Kenji home with us. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us. He'll be so surprised." Relena was a bundle of joyous energy once they entered the school building. Heero was overjoyed to see his son as well and knew he was going to have a hard time getting any time with his son since Relena wasn't going to let him go once they got home and he didn't want to think about what his mother-in-law was planning for the boy once they returned.

"I know tenshi but remember to take it easy while we're here. You have yet to tell me the result of your doctor's exams and I don't want anything to happen to you." Heero smiled when he felt Relena twine her fingers with his as they continued to walk down the hallway to the office.

Meanwhile in a very energetic class room many children were fast at work with making paper lanterns, paper streamers, and colored ornaments of many shapes with many things covered in mountains of glitter. It would seem the children were in the process of making decorations for their upcoming school function before school was let out for the summer. All the students were busy with the final preparations for their classroom with bright smiles on their faces, well all but one student that is. It would seem that Kenji was sitting in the back of the room reading his book while the other students worked on their projects with each other. It seemed that Kenji had been excluded out of the fun by his peers since his project was finished weeks ago and no one wanted the help of the overachiever in the classroom. So while the other children worked together, Kenji sat in the back alone with his many books. Reading had become an escape for the young boy since his mind was more focused on the many stories he'd read than the many whispers of his classmates. Usually Kenji would block out their hurtful words but for some reason he couldn't today. It would seem that his classmates wanted Kenji to know that it was Parent Open House and the one thing he didn't have with him at the moment were his parents. Of course Kenji didn't know that his parents were looking into the classroom right this moment and saw just how sad he was. It broke their hearts to see their baby boy so sad.

"As you can see many of the students in my classroom have made it their mission to make Kenji miserable. And Parent Open Houses are the days when it's the worse. Kenji is a bright boy, one of the smartest children I've had in my classroom and very well behaved. I have no problems from him and he gets his homework done without a problem. It's just that he has no one to talk to and many of the students think he's a little weird since he has so many animal friends." Both Heero and Relena turned to see Kenji's teacher, Ms. Harper motion for the two of them to follow her into the library to continue talking so they wouldn't disturb the students.

"When I talked to Kenji two nights ago he seemed so happy and yet seeing my son like this makes me think that there's something else going on." Heero heard Ms. Harper sigh before she continued explaining what was going on in her classroom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yuy I'm sure you are aware of the visitor that has been sighted near the school grounds about a week ago and while he's done nothing it has caused several of the teachers, parents, even the principle has been on guard thanks to the careful eyes of your son. Of course there was a bit of a backlash to that. Since this man has yet to stop coming by recess has been cut short by about ten minutes. This didn't go over so well with the kids and as much as we tried to explain it to them it seemed that they decided to take their frustrations out on Kenji. While I know some of them don't mean to be cruel it would seem that their actions seem to speak louder than any hurtful words they could send his way." Ms. Harper saw Heero take his wife's hand as she continued to speak about their son.

"However there might be some hope for your son Mr. and Mrs. Yuy. You said that Kenji would be starting a different school in the fall and the school you are referring just happens to be the school that my older brother teaches at. I'm sure Kenji would have no trouble catching up with his peers if placed in my brother's class. And while I'll miss having Kenji in my class I'm sure he'll be able to make some friends in his new school." Ms. Harper smiled once she saw the joy on the Yuy's faces.

"Well it's almost time for the open house to begin so why don't you come with me and give Kenji the surprise of his life. Not to mention make a few nosy mothers eat crow." Heero and Relena just laughed before standing to follow Ms. Harper to her classroom.

Meanwhile back in the classroom Kenji was still reading one of his favorite books when one of the students came to stand next to him and just stared at him. It was odd that their fellow classmate was so focused on his book rather than helping the others with their projects while all he did was read. It amazed her how he didn't notice anyone else in the room and just continued to read his book it perplexed her like it perplexed the rest of the class.

"Jasmine would you stop with the staring already? Come on and help us finish our project. The open house starts in a few minutes and we don't want to get a low grade from Ms. Harper." The girl called Jasmine turned back to her partners before glancing back at the boy who had yet to notice her one last time. Jasmine knew that there was something different about Kenji, something special she just didn't know how special.

"Why do you even bother with him anyway Jasmine? He never talks to anyone and spends more time with those disgusting animals of his than people. I'm starting to think he prefers their company to humans." A girl with light brown hair in pigtails tried to reason with her confusing friend who seemed to develop a small fascination to the boy.

"Well if you all were a bit nicer to him maybe he would talk to other people. It seems like his animal friends are the only ones that don't hurt him with mean hurtful words." Jasmine saw her partners shrink a little before shutting up completely as they put the finishing touches on their project. However once the door opened and their teacher stepped into the room the children gave their attention to Ms. Harper.

"Hello my students I hope that all of you are finished with your projects so we can have our early recess before the open house begins?" Ms. Harper was thrilled to hear a collection of 'yes' coming from her students. Well all her students but one that is. Ms. Harper looked in the back and saw Kenji was still engrossed in his book completely unaware of the world around him.

"Now class I want you to finish your projects quickly so we can head out for recess and Kenji," upon hearing his name Kenji looked to his teacher to see what she wanted to say to him.

"Kenji could you come out to the hallway for a few minutes; I liked to talked to you if that's alright?" Ms. Harper saw Kenji nod his head and placed his bookmark in his book and walk to the door completely unaware of the surprise waiting for him.

While the class began to put the final touches on their projects, Ms. Harper lead Kenji to the hallway away from the other students and was happy to with the reaction she saw on Kenji's face.

"Kenji I believe these two people are here to see you," Ms. Harper then stepped away and let Kenji run to both his mother and father and embraced them with all the strength his little arms had.

"Momma, Poppa you're really here. *_sniff*_ You're both really here. I've missed you so much." Kenji tried with all his might to be strong but couldn't stop the cascading tears and nor could his mother that very moment.

"Yes and your father and I promise that we'll be together from now on. No more living far away from us, no more long distance phone calls and no more being alone ever again my sweet little boy. Mommy and Daddy are here," Relena felt Heero embrace both her and Kenji as she too started to shake from her happiness.

"That's right son, your mother and I are taking you home with us. We're not the only ones who have missed you. Your grandmother has missed you terribly and is very sad that she hasn't seen you in forever." Heero was happy to see a familiar smile appear on his son's face at the mention of his wonderful Nana. As much as the woman hated Heero, she adored her grandson and thought nothing but the world of him.

"Does this mean I can see Nana more and not just on holidays?" Heero nodded his head and saw pure joy in his son's eyes.

"Yes now there are a few things your mother and I still need to talk to Ms. Harper about so why don't you go and play. I believe recess is about to start." Heero saw Ms. Harper look at her watch and true to his word it was indeed time for recess.

"One of these days I'm going to figure out how you and my brother do that Mr. Yuy but for now, Kenji why don't you head outside with the others and play until the open house starts." Ms. Harper saw Kenji all but leap back into the classroom with a smile on his face that made a few of his classmates curious about his sudden change in moods. Relena decided to see just what her son was up too while in class and decided to follow him into the classroom.

"I think you can tell my husband whatever you have to say, I just want to stay near Kenji for awhile. Also I want to see just what his project is for the Open House." Relena then kissed Heero on the cheek before following her son into the classroom. Of course this caused several of the students to wonder who this woman was that was so close to Kenji.

*_Five Minutes later*_

After the children had finished putting the final touches on their projects the playground was abuzz with children who couldn't wait to play. All the children were so busy that they didn't notice the man that had caused so much worry amongst the parents and teachers had moved closer to the school yard. Nor did any of the students have a clue to the horrible act that was about to take place. This however didn't go unnoticed by Quatre and the others who tensed when they saw just how close their target was to the school yard play ground.

"I don't like this Trowa. This guy is closer to the school than he should be. Miss Noin informed me that he's supposed to stay on the other side of the street." Quatre began to worry that this man was going to try something and prayed that he was wrong.

"Well it would seem that our target has something else in mind my friend. I know our mission is to capture this guy but we also have to ensure that these children stay out of harm's way. I don't think Noin or Une would approve of children getting hurt on our watch." Trowa was vigilant of their target and kept a close eye on him. Duo and Wu Fei were outside acting as though they were just walking down the street only to stop and head into the same building as their friends.

"So what's the plan you guys this guy is getting too close for comfort." Duo was ready to get this guy along with Wu Fei. However when they saw Trowa all but leap out the door and make a mad dash for the school yard they found that their target had made a grab for one of the students and tried to take him away. Their fear was only increased when they heard one of the children scream for the teacher.

"MS. HARPER THAT WEIRD MAN BACK AND HE'S TRYING TO TAKE KENJI AWAY!" This had caused several of the student to run back into the school building while one angry father run out of the building ready to kill.

However said man who had grabbed Kenji just dropped Kenji hard on the ground and decided to try another day. Unfortunately said would be abductor didn't count on four angry Gundam pilots tackling him to the ground rather hard. Nor did he take into account that the man he was looking for was going to kill him for trying to take his son.

"Get off me you bastards!" Said man struggled to get Wu Fei, Duo and Trowa of his back but found that he could shake these guys.

"Just be glad my friends and I didn't shot you for what you just tried to do. Had it not been for these children you would be a bloody mess right now." Wu Fei tightened his grip as he reached in his back pocket for his spare handcuffs. While the others guys had their target Quatre went to check on the little boy their target had tried to capture and had dropped to the ground. Of course Quatre was not ready for the shocking scene he was seeing before him. There before him was the missing Heero Yuy kneeling down holding the little boy Quatre was about to check on but what was the shocker for Quatre was how much this child and Heero looked so much alike.

"Heero is that you?"

Upon hearing his name Heero turned to see an all too familiar face standing just a few feet away from him.

"Quatre what are you doing here?" Before Heero could get his answer he heard another all too familiar voice that he had hoped he wouldn't hear for another few days.

"Never mind what Quatre's doing here, what are you doing in a place like this? Last the guys and I heard you were on vacation," Duo then looked at the child Heero was holding in his arms and Duo's eyes all but when he saw the child. "And why does this kid look so much like you Heero?" Trowa and Wu Fei had become curious as well as to what Duo was indeed talking about and after knocking out their target they too glanced at the child and saw the similarities between both the child and Heero.

However before Heero could explain anything the boy in his arms began to stir and regain consciousness. Of course it was what the child said next that shocked the guys far greater than anything that had happened in their life.

"Daddy wh-what's going on?"

"Did that kid just say what I think he just said?" Duo along with the others were turning pale and all but panicked when Heero answered.

"You heard right, this boy in my arms is Kenji and he's my son." Heero began to stand with Kenji safe in his arms since the boy was still in shock about what had happened. Of course the question the others had about the boy's mother was floating in the air but before they could question either the boy or Heero the next surprise came running out of the building in Heero's direction with fear in her eyes.

"Kenji! Heero!" the boys turned to see the missing Miss Relena running their way taking the little boy into her arms and were about to question her until the little boy shouted out the one word neither party was ready to hear.

"Mommy!"

"MOMMY!?" Of course at that outburst Duo had promptly fainted leaving the others to get answers as to what was going on.

*_To Be Continued_*


End file.
